


Beauty

by ZiraFell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dragons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraFell/pseuds/ZiraFell
Summary: The dragonling was almost cute, up close. It wasn't big, about the size of a small cat. It had pale blue scales, and he could see that it had pads on the bottom of its feet, similar to Chairman Meow. It's wings were small, and probably weren't functional yet. He stepped closer, just as the dragonling's eyes started to slid open. He stopped, and the dragon stared at him for a moment, like it was confused by what it was seeing, before it scrambled up and started whining to get to him through the wards.Alec didn't want to kill it. It was just a baby, and it hadn't done anything wrong yet. But if he just left it, it would starve. Either he had to kill it, or…





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta'd, and all mistakes are my own. This might become a series later, but no promises.

Foot patrols were just starting to come in, and reports were starting to pile up on his desk as weary shadowhunters left to go get some sleep. He was reviewing and signing the fifth report when Underhill popped in.

"Sir, you might want to come look at this."

Already on edge, Alec dropped his reports and followed him to the op center, to where a group of people were gathered around the screens. The whispers and mumbles died down, and the group split into two to form a path for him. He almost didn't believe what he was seeing.

A baby dragon was taking a nap just outside the wards. Little wisps of smoke trailed from it's nostrils as it breathed. 

"Does anyone have an explanation for this?" He sighed.

One of the shadowhunters that had just come in from patrol stepped forward warily.

"Um, yes Sir. Its in our report, but we came upon a dragon in one of the abandoned warehouses. We slayed it, and we were just getting ready to leave, when Whitewell came across the baby. We decided to leave it, since it would die off on its own without the mother, but…it followed us back, instead."

Alec sighed, frustrated that he had to deal with this instead of going home to Magnus.

"Whitewell?"

The man next to her stepped forward.

"Yes, sir. Um, I'm John Whitewell."

Alec gave him a once over, mentally evaluating the man from what he had heard and seen from him.

"Whitewell, I've seen your reports before. You have a good head on your shoulder, most of the time." Alec admitted. "Which is why I'm confused."

Whitewell gulped, and he started stammering out excuses.

"Stop. Explain this to me. You killed the mother. And then, instead of giving the dragonling a quick death, you decided you'd let it starve and suffer. Is that correct?"

The man squeaked.

"I mean, I didn't think it was a big deal! We just-"

Alec cut him off.

"Listen to me. We are shadowhunters. We are not demons, We are not torturers, we are not unduly cruel. Not even to demons. We don't draw out their deaths, is that understood? I want you and your entire group on ichor duty for the next month, and if something like this happens again, I will personally see to your groups punishment."

Whitewell nodded, and Alec dismissed him. The group that had gathered to watch dispersed, and Alec was left to deal with the fact that they still had a baby dragon on the front doorstep.

He turned to Underhill with an resigned sigh.

"Alright, I'm going to go deal with the dragon, and then I'm going home for the night. I'll review the other reports in the morning."

Underhill bid him goodnight, and Alec made his way outside to the wards. The dragonling was almost cute, up close. It wasn't big, about the size of a small cat. It had pale blue scales, and he could see that it had pads on the bottom of its feet, similar to Chairman Meow. It's wings were small, and probably weren't functional yet. He stepped closer, just as the dragonling's eyes started to slid open. He stopped, and the dragon stared at him for a moment, like it was confused by what it was seeing, before it scrambled up and started whining to get to him through the wards. 

Alec didn't want to kill it. It was just a baby, and it hadn't done anything wrong yet. But if he just left it, it would starve. Either he had to kill it, or…

He carefully stuck his hand through the wards, and the dragon cautiously approached it. It sniffed at his hand for a moment, before suddenly whining again and bumping its head into his hand. He took the hint, and started petting the dragon's little head with one hand, while taking out his phone with the other. 

He called Magnus and it rang twice before he answered.

"Hello Alexander."

He felt the stress of the day lighten at hearing Magnus's voice.

"Hey, so, I need to ask a favor."

"What is it, darling?" Magnus hummed, obviously not too worried.

"Lock the strays out, put the chairman in our bedroom, and then open a portal right outside the institute wards?"

Magnus was silent for a moment before an unimpressed voice came back through the line.

"Alexander, what are you doing?"

"…There's a baby dragon."

"And you want to bring it home?!" 

"It's just a baby! Her mother was killed during a patrol today, and she followed them back here. 

Magnus sighed, but it was tinged with exasperated fondness.

"Fine, but if one article of my clothing gets set on fire, Im holding you and her accountable."

Alec grinned as a portal opened a few feet behind the dragon.

"Thank you, Magnus. I'll see you in a second."

"Of course, darling."

He hung up the phone and stepped over the wards. The dragonling hesitated before starting to twist between his legs and whimper. He picked it, making sure to be careful of the little wings on the back, and she curled into him. She was warm, but not hot, and her big black eyes peered back at him.

He stepped through the portal, coming face to face with Magnus. 

Magnus gasped, and looked slightly offended.

"Alexander! I know you said she was a baby, but she's barely even hatched! She can't be more then a week old!"

The dragonling rolled in his arms, and squirmed until he set her down. She started nosing at the furniture, getting her bearings.

"Dragon are born with teeth, and they eat meat from day one. At least we don't need to worry about finding dragon milk." Magnus sighed before turning to their kitchen.

He came back with a large steak cut into chunks, placed in a thick metal bowl.

The dragonlings head popped up from where she was trying to burrow under their couch, and she scrambled over to Magnus. He set the bowl down in front of her, and she dove in.

Magnus watched with sympathy in his eyes.

"Poor thing," He sighed. "She must have been starving. She probably thinks she's been abandoned."

Alec watched Magnus carefully before speaking up.

"How do you know so much about dragons?"

Magnus snorted.

"Darling, I'm the son of Asmodeus. How do you think I know? He's raised a few dragons of his own. I assume you were just guessing, but I can verify that she's a female. Males don't have stripes, and they tend to be red or orange. The females are usually blue or purple."

The dragonling had slightly darker blue stripes across her back, and was content to ignore them as she scarfed down her meal. 

"We'll have to fireproof the apartment…and the cats." Magnus acknowledged, with a teasing grin.

"We don't have to keep her." Alec reddened. "I just- She's just a baby! They were going to let her starve to death. I just…have a soft spot for things that are supposed to be big and scary, but are actually just…scared and alone."

Magnus's eyes softened, and he took Alec's hand in his own.

"Darling, I'm not alone anymore. And neither will she be. We'll take care of her. Besides, it's not like I can't just grow the loft when she needs space. We'll have to make sure she's well trained. It wouldn't look good if clients started disappearing when they came for a consultation."

"Well, at least if she wants to start a hoard, she'll have plenty of sparky things to choose from." Alec teased.

Magnus scoffed and the baby dragon peered up at them as she finished eating.

"If she hoards my jewelry, I'm going to make dragon soup." Magnus pointed a finger at her, and she tilted her head innocently. "But, she needs a name. We can't just call her dragon."

Alec sat crosslegged on the floor, and she stumbled into his lap. She nudged at his hand to demand that he pet her, and he hummed thoughtfully.

"How about sparky?"

Magnus scoffed, crouching next to him and placing his hand on the dragons head. She squirmed happily at the contact.

"No. I am not living with a dragon named Sparky. Let's call her…Indah."

"Indah?"

Magnus hummed.

"It's an indonesian name. It means beauty."

Magnus rarely ever spoke of his birth place or his mother, but whenever he brought it up, it showed Alec how much he trusted him. Magnus broke the silence with a hesitant confession.

"When I was young, before I found out that Warlocks were infertile, I wanted children. I always dreamed that if I had a son or daughter, I'd treat them better then my parents treated me. When I found out I couldn't…well, anyways, Indah was the name I had wanted to use if I ever had a daughter. It may as well be used by this beautiful little lady instead."

Alec squeezed Magnus's hand, and waited until Magnus looked him in the eyes.

"You could still have that. We…could have that, if you wanted. We could adopt."

Magnus smile was soft, and fond.

"Oh, Alexander." He pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm not against it, but we'll have to talk about it later on. After all, mixing a baby with a dragonling sounds like a mixture for disaster."

They sat with Indah for a long time, letting her get used to their scents and their home. Eventually, she made herself at home on the foot of their bed, and after a fruitless attempt to keep her on the ground, they let her stay there. 

There would be time for training, rules, and reprimands. 

But not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled Dragonling, but I changed it when I was made aware of a series by the same name, by AngelynMoon. If you'd like to read that series, it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/984549).


End file.
